


Bear in mind

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bear shapeshifter Kawarama, Humor and Crack, M/M, Shapeshifting, kawa is a lil shit, that., you know how dogs slobber on people? yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: In hindsight. That was a very Kawarama thing to do.Kawa is having the time of his life. The others? Not so much.





	Bear in mind

**Author's Note:**

> woking title was: ROAR, i'm a bear.
> 
> it's implied that Kagami is the referenced uchiha but whoever you decide.

A bear ran past the tree and roared.

Izuna stared at it wide eyed. His mouth opened as if to say something in his disbelief but his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Itama caught him before he fell.

 

"But you've seen bears before?" He told him unconscious husband.

"Bears yes. A bear that is _Kawarama_ he has not." Tobirama said as he gave the bear a look.

"Ah, I see. So he has achieved his life-long dream of turning into a bear? Congratulations, Kawa!" Itama said sincerely, which made the Kawa-bear turn to them and sort of grin. More like bearing his teeth.

 

Then he walked towards them. And increased his speed.

"Kawa, what are you-" Itama eyed him warily.

"Gotta go." Tobirama hirashined away, leving Itama to splutter.

"Kawa- " He gasped, falling to the ground, along with izuna, tackled by his excited bear of a brother.

 

Said brother, because he was a little shit and could, used the opportunity to lick his face and cover it with slobber. He ignored all the disgusted noises Itama made and the complaints.

"Are you a dog or a bear, ugh. My hair." Itama protested loudly.

Kawa sniffed at Izuna’s face.

"No." Itama said flatly.

Izuna's nose twitched and Kawa bared his teeth again.

"Don’t you fucking dare" Itama snarled outraged and tried to wiggle free.

Kawa was faster however and leaned more of his bear weight on them. Just enough.

"If you lick Izuna's face, I’m going to find your uchiha and lick his." Itama threatened.

Kawa stared at him for a moment. His face perfectly conveying what he thought about this. ‘No, you won’t.’

Izuna woke with a shriek as Kawa left a nice long slobbery trail from his jaw to hair. He flailed unsuccessfully at the bear that was quite literally in his face.

"Kawarama! That’s my Uchiha!" Itama yelled.

 

Satisfied with his good work - inconveniencing his brother and brother-in-law - Kawa stepped back, leaving them scrambling to get up. He sniffed the air. There. He narrowed his eyes. Tobi won’t evade him forever. He was _next_.


End file.
